Timothy
Timothy is the son of Quinn and is the only human child in the commune outside Romdeau. He is seen as a sweet and caring kid. He likes to draw and in fond of playing with Pino. Timothy is about similar age that Pino is programmed to be and is the only child companion to Pino, in the whole series. His history before the Commune is unknown. He is the only other character, beside Pino, that represents innocence in the series. However, unlike Pino that begins as a machine and gradually becomes human, Timothy is a symbol for true human innocence. Together as they play games, Timothy and Pino are the only sign of innocence and happiness in the otherwise gloomy state of the commune. As Pino plays multiple games with Timothy she is able to start to understand human feeling and emotions and stars her journey to becoming human. With his drawing Pino in introduced to the concept of creating, instead of replicating, when Timothy encourages her to try drawing something that she likes to eat or anything that pop in her head. Creativity and originality being a unique trait of a human which a machine would be able to replicate. As Pino plays with Timothy, she starts to think of other people's emotions and feeling. Like when she sees the reaction of Timothy when she ripped his drawing. Through their games Pino and Timothy, become close, and when Timothy dies, Pino learns what it means for a human to die. Not only that, but when Timothy is killed, she is also able to grasp the feeling of sadness and grief. In this way, Timothy is the one that stars Pino's journey to becoming human when he encourages to draw something original, instead of making an exact copy, The journey that she completes is the last episode as she is able to draw a original drawing of her and her "Daddy". Timothy is able to understand the gloomy world around him. His innocence and mental state can be also reflected in his drawing he makes with Pino. We can see that the drawing of the magical bunny is a representation of the struggle of his mother to find and fix the ship she calls "the Rabbit". He tells Pino that it is a Magical Bunny that is able to fly thorough the sky, no one knows where it is, but when they find it they are going to be able to fly in it anywhere. This can be reflection of his mother to fix or "find" the Rabbit in order to escape from their life in the commune. His other drawing symbolize the emotional state that he is. Like drawing that he make of the child that is couching down represents how he feels in the commune expressing sadness and loneliness. In his other drawings delicious deserts can be found, maybe representing his craving for food other than the brown stuff they eat at the commune. Death As Re-l is talking with Hoody, Pino and Timothy are playing and interrupting the conversation. Hoody tells them to go and play outside, even though drone patrols have been in that area. Because they where in the middle of "negotiations", Hoody believed that they would not attack. He was wrong, and Romdeau sent a pair of drones to eliminate the commune. In the attack, Timothy and Pino were drawing on top of "the Rabbit". When Pino dives underwater to find the ship, Timothy is found by the drone and shot and killed. The last scene in of the episode 05 Timothy can be see dead on top of his last drawing of the magic bunny, resonating his and her mother's dream that will never become real. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:The Commune